furinfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Linia Czasu
Era Wczesnego Kosmosu Ok. 13,82 miliardów lat przed naszą erą Starsi bogowie przybyli z Międzydomu i stworzyli wszechświat. W jego centrum założyli świat, Etand, który w przyszłości będzie schronieniem bogów oraz zmarłych istot. Kiedy kosmos zaczął się rozwijać Starsi bogowie stworzyli Fontannę, znajdującą się pod Etand. Spływała z niej magia, pierwiastek mocy Starych, która miała tworzyć życie i przekazać przyszłym istotom część boskiej siły. Po tym Starsi uznali, że ich robota została skończona i wrócili do Międzydomu, zostawiając na straży nową generację bogów, złożoną z pierwszych wielokomórkowych istot żywych powstałych we wszechświecie. Życie zaczęło rozwijać się w najlepsze, a i więcej się go pojawiało, przybywało obowiązków dla obecnych bogów. Wtedy to powstał zwyczaj wybierania wśród zmarłych istot w Etand jednostek wybitnych i szkolenia ich na bogów. Większość bogów otrzymała swoją domenę, którą mieli się w szczególności opiekować. Ok. 10 milionów lat przed naszą erą W galaktyce Andromedy powstaje Imperium Trulingów, które jest pierwszą cywilizacją w kosmosie, zdolną do podróży kosmicznych. Turlingowie, jako rasa agresywna podbijała układy za układem, zniewalając bądź wybijając o wiele gorzej rozwinięte od nich rasy. Zaczęło to denerwować bogów. W ramach ostrzeżenia bóg gniewu Refel zniszczył planetę Lihit będącą jedną z wielu odległych kolonii Imperium. Na parę wieków turlingowie uspokoili się, lecz po tym czasie znów wrócili do brutalnego podboju kosmosu. Wściekli bogowie postanowili przywrócić ład i spokój w galaktyce. Rozpoczęła się Boska Wojna, w wyniku, której cała rasa została wybita, a ojczysta planeta turlingów, Geran, zniszczona. Niewielu udało się uciec. Jednym z nich był niejaki Vikrusufr, który poprzysiągł nie tylko odnowić swoją rasę, ale też dokonać zemsty na bogach. Przyjął nowe imię, Geran, na cześć swojego ojczystego świata. Ok. 9,5 milionów lat przed naszą erą Bogowie tworzą Prawo Turnieju. Ma ono za zadanie dać słabszym cywilizacjom na przetrwanie. W tym czasie bogowie zostawali przydzielani do planet, na których istniała cywilizacja. Prawo zaś polegało na tym, że w przypadku ataku jednej kosmicznej cywilizacji na inną, zazwyczaj słabszą, powodowało powołanie ogólnogalaktycznego turnieju, w którym zwycięska cywilizacja zdobywa boskie prawa do podbojów innych cywilizacji. Turniej był na w formie battle royale, w którym każda cywilizacja wystawiała drużynę złożoną z maksymalnie 10 osób. Dzięki temu nawet stosunkowo słabe cywilizacje wygrywając turniej mogły przetrwać. Jeżeli boskie prawa zostawały łamane, wtedy to sprawa była rozwiązywana przez samych bogów. Ok. 250 tysięcy lat przed naszą erą ' Bóg gniewu, Refel, toczył wielki pojedynek z Oriterem, bogiem wojny. Bili się tylko i wyłącznie o to, aby udowodnić sobie, kto jest silniejszy. Podczas walki, (w której wyniku uległ zniszczeniu przypadkowy układ planetarny) Oriter ułamał z wielką siłą jeden z czarnych ostrzy-pazurów Refela. Odłamany pazur z impetem odleciał. Tysiące lat później pazur wylądował na Ziemi, na środku Europy. Przez wiele lat wtłaczał on ogromne ilości magii do środka planety. ' ''' '''Era Ziemi 427 rok przed naszą erą Na Ziemi, w mieście Mediolan zostaje stworzony Zakon Czyścicieli Szkolił on wyspecjalizowanych wojaków, którzy za zadanie mieli chronić ludzkość przed potworami, a także zajmować się incydentami związanymi z magią. Uczyli się oni szermierki, oraz sztuki posługiwania się magią. Z czasem wpływy Zakonu zaczęły docierać do całego świata. 112 rok naszej ery (11130 rok wg Kalendarium Smoków) Z planety Urgdir, rządzonej niepodzielnie przez Smoków, zaczęły wyruszać w podróż pierwsze Bezkresne. Były to Smoki, które pragnęły oderwać się od swojego świata, i rozpocząć wielką podróż po kosmosie. 592 rok naszej ery Jeden ze Bezkresnych Smoków, imieniem Hertsatradant ląduje na Ziemi. Rozleniwił się i osiadł na dobre, głównie z powodu okolicznych Ludzi, którzy to przez strach przed spaleniem ich grodu oraz ich samych składali mu daniny żywności. Smok otrzymuje od tubylców miano Smok Wawelski. 665 rok naszej ery Jeden z Czyścieli, imieniem Krak postanawia zgładzić Smoka Wawelskiego. Stoczył z nim pojedynek, lecz przegrał i omal nie zginął. W tym czasie przyszedł do niego z pomocą jego przyjaciel, Gościwuj, który był znanym w całej krainie kowalem. Znalazł on tajemniczy, boski czarny meteoryt, (który w rzeczywistości był pazurem Refela) i przekuł go w ostrze specjalnie przygotowane dla Kraka. Tak powstał miecz Krzywiec (nazwa pochodziła od charakterystycznego jelca, który był zakrzywiony, z jednej strony szedł w górę, z drugiej w dół). Krak jeszcze długo trenował do ponownego starcia. W końcu przygotowany i uzbrojony w czarne ostrze Krzywca wyruszył stoczyć wielki pojedynek ze Smokiem. Walka w Smoczej Jamie trwała cały dzień. W końcu Krakowi udało się go pokonać i zabić. W ostatnim tchnieniu smok podarowuje Krakowi tajemniczy, różowy kryształ, po czym powiedział, że jego moc będzie przechodzić z pokolenia na pokolenie, a w odległej przyszłości przyczyni się do uratowania świata. Wtedy kryształ natychmiast wchłonął się w ciało Kraka. Lud na cześć tego wyczynu nazwał swój gród po imieniu bohatera; Kraków, którego to władcą stał się Krak we własnej osobie. Długo później Krzywiec został ukryty w podziemnych katakumbach, gdzie spoczywał przez ponad 18 tysięcy lat. 1701 rok naszej ery Do Zakonu Czyścicieli wstępuje Ernet. Trenuje w Czyścicielskiej Akademii w Wiedniu. Po długich treningach udaje mu się w końcu zostać pełnoprawnym Czyścicielem. Przeżywa różne przygody w całej Europie. 1703 rok naszej ery Ernet opanowuje do perfekcji magiczną technikę znaną, jako Aura. W tym samym czasie otrzymuje tytuł Mistrza. Uczy w Wiedniu młodych wojowników podstaw posługiwania się magią, oraz osiągnięcia Aury. Jednak studiował wiedzę magiczną dalej, i udało mu się osiągnąć długowieczność. 1855 rok naszej ery Powstaje stowarzyszenie Płonące Oko. Sekta ta wierzyła, że potwory to wyższe stadium ewolucji i starało się je chronić, byli więc naturalnymi przeciwnikami Zakonu Czyścicieli 2019 rok naszej ery ''' W Szczecinie znajduje się grupka młodych Czyścicieli: Mariusz, Tomasz i Agnieszka. Zostali wysłani przez Zakon na misję odnalezienia starego mistrza, który to po latach ukrywania się został porwany. Mistrzem okazał się Ernet, a porywaczami sekta Płonącego Oka. Po udanej akcji ratunkowej Ernet uczy towarzystwa sztuki opanowania Aury. Dzięki temu wspólnymi siłami zdołali zniszczyć lokalną komórkę sekty. W tym czasie do Zakonu docierają pogłosy o sekretnej bazie nazistów umiejscowionej na Antarktydzie. Nie mogli by nic z tym zrobić, gdyby nie fakt, że w przeprowadzanych tam eksperymentach zostaje wykorzystywana magia, co było wystarczającym powodem do interwencji. Na infiltrację został wysłany Hainz Deven, jednak niestety został przyłapany i uwięziony w bazie. Okazało się że planem nazistów było wskrzeszenie samego Hitlera, oraz wtłoczenie w niego olbrzymich ilości magii, aby uczynić z niego potężnego nadczłowieka. Naziści nieświadomie w ten sposób wykorzystali technikę transfuzji magii, którą 20 tysięcy lat później mieszkańcy świata będą masowo wykorzystywać i stanie się podstawą tamtejszej technologii. Ostatecznie udało im się osiągnąć cel. Adolf Hitler został wskrzeszony, a dzięki ciężkiemu treningowi z użyciem magii przekroczył poziom zwykłego człowieka i osiągnął Super Diamentową formę. Kiedy był już gotów postanowił zacząć odbudowę Rzeszy od podbicia Szczecina. Zabrał ze sobą kilka oddziałów magicznie zmodyfikowanych wojsk, z którymi w normalnych okolicznościach bez problemu podbił całą środkową Europę. Czyściciele dowiedział się o tym i natychmiast wprawił w stan gotowości cały Zakon, w szczególności ekipę ze Szczecina, obiecując im wsparcie. Kiedy naziści dotarli na miejsce Czyściciele już na nich czekali. Niecałe pięć kilometrów od miasta rozegrała się bitwa. Ostatecznie Zakon zwyciężył, a Mariusz podczas długiego i ciężkiego pojedynku pokonał wskrzeszonego Super Diamentowego Hitlera. Jego ciało wybuchło dziwnym rodzajem magii, który oblepił Mariusza, lecz ten nie odczuł żadnych zmian. '''2021 rok naszej ery Ekipa ze Szczecina przebywała na tajnej misji w Krakowie. Zakon otrzymał informacje, jakoby ukrywały się w tym mieście dzieci samego Smoka Wawelskiego. Podczas misji Mariusz zwiedza Wawel, dotykając przy tym grobów dawnych władców Polski. Tajemnicza magia, która ukazała się bohaterowi podczas pojedynku z Hitlerem ujawniła się, i powędrowała do wszystkich grobów. Nastąpił wybuch a następnie zwłoki wszystkich królów poczętych na Wawelu, powstały z martwych. Mariusz stoczył krótki pojedynek z Zombie-Kazimierzem Wielkim, po czym uciekł. Poinformował on przyjaciół o wydarzeniu, a w tym samym czasie zombifikowane wersje Polskich królów zaczęły terroryzować Kraków. Ekipa zaczęła toczyć walki z królami. Udało im się pokonać niemal wszystkich, został tylko Kazimierz. On i Marek ponownie skrzyżowali miecze, tym razem jednak to Marek wygrał. Kiedy ciało Kazimierza rozpadało się, ze swojego wnętrza własnoręcznie wyciągnął pewny różowy kryształ. Powiedział, że otrzymał go po raz pierwszy jego przodek, który pokonał Smoka Wawelskiego, oraz że pewnego dnia pomoże w uratowaniu świata. Kryształ wchłonął się w ciało Marka. Miesiąc później Marek zniknął. 2064 rok naszej ery Wybucha III Wojna Światowa pomiędzy Federacją Europejską, a Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki. W trakcie wojny po raz pierwszy dochodzi to tajemniczego wybuchu magii, który zwiastował nadciągający kataklizm. W jego wyniku pewna grupa ludzi zmutowała, i otrzymała niecodzienne moce. Obie strony konfliktu zaczęły ich wykorzystywać w swojej wojnie. 2130 rok naszej ery ''' Łukasz Wareń, młodzieniec z Warszawy trafia na trop tajemniczych potworów, czających się w opuszczonej dzielnicy przemysłowej. Omal by nie zginął, gdyby nie pomoc tajemniczego rycerza, którym okazuje się być Ernet. Zamierza on wyczyścić pamięć Łukaszowi, lecz orientuje się że on jak nikt inny ma ogromny potencjał magiczny. Stwierdził że będzie użyteczny. Opowiedział mu o Zakonie Czyścicieli, który w chwili obecnej był cieniem dawnego siebie. Rycerzy Zakonu było bardzo mało, głównie przez fakt, iż przez ostatnie 30 lat potwory praktycznie nie występowały, lecz zaczęło się to zmieniać. Dochodziło do coraz częstszych wybuchów magii, przez to potwory wylęgały się jak grzyby po deszczu. Zakon robił wszystko co mógł, aby przywrócić się do dawnej świetności do świetności. Łukasz zgodził się, i oficjalnie został zwerbowany do Zakonu. Podczas swojego szkolenia przeżył wiele przygód związanych z magią i potworami. '''2134 rok naszej ery 15 listopada wybucha Wojna Między-Światowa, pomiędzy Ziemią i Luną a rebeliantom z Marsa. Łukasz, pomimo Dekretu zakazującego Czyścicielom mieszania się w politykę oraz w wojny, dołącza do konfliktu po stronie Ziemi. Bierze udział w wielu kluczowych starciach, jak np. w bitwie o Bramę Terry, bitwie o Tranhgeet, czy w bitwie o Nowe Gniezno. Zakon jest na niego wściekły, lecz jest ważniejsza sprawa na głowie niż wojna. Wybuchy Magiczne, zaczęły pojawiać się coraz częściej, i zaczęły wyrządzać coraz większe straty, przez co Zakon miał pełne ręce roboty. Po części w ramach kary, po części z racji jego umiejętności i doświadczenia Zakon Czyścicieli wysyła Łukasza na misję w celu zbadania przyczyny wybuchów, oraz jego zlikwidowania. 2135 rok naszej ery Łukasz w trakcie misji odkrywa powiązanie wybuchów ze starożytnymi świątyniami Czyścicieli. Przeczesując je dowiaduje się o legendach na temat pewnego czarnego ostrza, zwanego Krzywcem, który to spadając z nieba i wbijając się w świat napełnił go po brzegi magią, co było bezpośrednią przyczyną aktualnych wybuchów. Podczas eksploracji świątyni Łukasz natrafia na starego, byłego mistrza zakonu, Gelegeta. Powiedział mu, iż Krzywiec faktycznie istnieje, i faktycznie jest odpowiedzialny za nadmiar magii wewnątrz świata. Lecz w tej chwili jest już za późno, i szukanie miecza było by tylko stratą czasu. Geleget powiedział mu, że za kilka lat Ziemię spotka wybuch tak gigantyczny, że nie tylko zniszczeniu ulegnie cała planeta, ale też większość układu słonecznego. Powiedział mu też o pewnym sposobie na częściowe uratowanie świata. W ostatniej, niedalekiej świątyni istniał inny potężny miecz, Niszczyciel. Za jego pomocą Łukasz mógł zrobić wyrwę w Ziemi, i uwolnić na tyle dużo magii, żeby nie dochodziło już do wybuchów. Haczyk tkwił w tym, iż coś takiego doprowadziłoby do wielkiej apokalipsy, której cywilizacja nie przeżyje, lecz sama planeta przetrwa. Łukasz nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, twierdził że Geleget kłamie. W tym czasie Geleget zaczyna mówić o tym, jakim złem jest Zakon Czyścieli. W wyniku sprzeczki na ten temat obaj zaczynają toczyć ze sobą walkę, którą wygrywa Łukasz zabijając oponenta. Jest on po tym roztrzęsiony, lecz postanawia odnaleźć Niszczyciela. 2137 rok naszej ery / 0 rok po Apokalipsie/ 60,000 lat przed powstaniem Imperium Furinu Łukaszowi udaje się odnaleźć miecz. Zafascynował się jego potęgą tak bardzo, że nie zdążył zauważyć, iż ostre zaczyna pomału przejmować kontrolę nad jego świadomością. Niszczyciel z czasem zaczął narzucać mu swoją wolę. Czyściciel widział przed oczami tylko i wyłącznie piękno zniszczenia. Jednak udaje mu się na krótki czas zapanować nad umysłem, i odwiedza mistrza Erneta. Opowiada mu całą historię, którą mistrz był przerażony. Zdecydowanie stwierdził, że Łukasz nie powinien odnajdować Niszczyciela, oraz że plan uwolnienia magii jest idiotyczny. W wyniku różnicy zdań, oraz szeptu Niszczyciela w umyśle Łukasza dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do walki, w której Łukasz zabija swojego starego mistrza. Dopiero po fakcie dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Był tak roztrzęsiony, że Niszczyciel kompletnie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Pragnął wtedy jedynie Zniszczenia. Ostrze nie chciało utworzyć tylko wyrwy, lecz z całą swoją mocą zniszczyć całą planetę, oraz z pomocą siły ukrytej pod światem magii cały system. Łukasz dotarł na Arktykę, gdzie uderzył z pełną mocą w Ziemię. Niszczyciel już pragnął przejść do ostatecznej destrukcji, lecz w kulminacyjnym momencie Łukasz ponownie odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą i ostrzem. Udaje mu się zmniejszyć siłę zniszczenia na tyle, by powstała planowana wyrwa. Siła uwolnionej magii z wnętrza Ziemi doprowadziła do eksterminacji niemal całej cywilizacji. Przez impet tej siły świat zaczął się zmieniać w nietypowy sposób. Ruchy kontynentów podążały w kompletnie innym kierunku. Wszystko co się ostało, zaczęło mutować pod wpływem magii. Nie ominęło to też ludzi, którzy przetrwali Apokalipsę. Po wielu wiekach pod wpływem promieniowania wytworzyły się z nich wiele odrębnych ras. W wyniku wybuchu powstały również dwie magiczne bariery: wewnętrzna oraz zewnętrzna. Pierwsza otoczyła planetę, i nie pozwoliła dostać się do niej ludziom z reszty układu słonecznego (i vice versa) zaś druga otoczyła cały system, izolując i odcinając ludzkość od reszty kosmosu. Była to rzecz straszliwa. Lecz gdyby w tamtej chwili Łukasz nie powstrzymałby siły Niszczyciela (lub gdyby w ogóle nie podjąłby się próby uwolnienia części magii), niemal cały system oraz ludzkość zostałaby zniszczona, obrócona w nicość, bez żadnej szansy na powrócenie do dawnej chwały. ' ' Era Apokalipsy 14 rok po Apokalipsie W czasie gdy planeta przechodziła przez swoja burzliwą transformację, przypominała piekło. Gleba, woda oraz powietrze, bo wszystko było w odcieniach czerwieni. W tym właśnie środowisku przez niekontrolowane przemieszczanie w czasie znalazł się nagle niespodziewanie Mariusz. Daleko na horyzoncie jawił się wielki szczyt, wokół którego jawiły się grube ciemne chmury przeszywane piorunami, które wyróżniały się na tle czerwonego nieba. Zdezorientowany Mariusz nie wiedząc co się dzieje wyruszył w jego kierunku. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się przy górze dostrzegł na szczycie mężczyznę. Wyglądał na zniszczonego, a wokół jego ciała tańczyły czerwone pioruny. W istocie, był to Łukasz, który przeżył wybuch, ale oberwał potężną dawką magicznego promieniowania. Będąc niespełna rozumu zaatakował z wściekłością zwierzęcia Mariusza. Rozegrała się pomiędzy nimi piekielna batalia. Oczywiście to Łukasz wygrywał i zaczął zadawać ciężkie obrażenia Mariuszowi, lecz temu drugiemu udało się zadać Panowi Zniszczenia śmiertelna ranę w lewą rękę, a następnie niespodziewanie zniknął w otchłani czasu. Rana Łukasza w jego obecnym ciele nigdy się nie zagoi. 20 rok po Apokalipsie ''' Po wielu kończących się fiaskiem próbach dotarcia na Ziemię przez Ludzkie Kolonie, którym nie udało się to ze względu na magiczną barierę, zaczęły się reorganizować. W miarę upływu czasu kolonie zaczęły być coraz bardziej niezależne od siebie, żeby później być kompletnie odrębnymi od siebie państwami. '''4756 rok po Apokalipsie Planeta Smoków, Urgdir, w wyniku Wielkiej Wojny Domowej pomiędzy wszystkimi Smoczymi rodami zostaje kompletnie zniszczona. Wielu z tych, którzy nie uczestniczyli bezpośrednio w konflikcie uciekają w kosmos, szukając nowego domu. '15,000 rok po Apokalipsie/3500 rok przederza '